Song Muses
by Shiona Acitiu
Summary: A series of one shots based on songs I listen too. It's going to be interesting. As I don't know what I will come up with. SasuNaru. Mpreg. other couples thrown in with SasuNaru. Please review.
1. Better Dig Two

**A/N: Hey everyone. I'm back with this new thing. I know I need to work on The Ugly Fox. I just haven't had inspiration. I have been looking for it for a while now. Well here's a new thing. This is a series of one shots based on songs I listen to. I hope you enjoy them.**

 **This will be SasuNaru stories. A few couples added in too. There may even be Mpreg. Please enjoy.**

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

 **Better Dig Two**

 **By: The Band Perry**

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

It has been twelve years since Sasuke and Naruto got married. They had fought quite a bit lately. It was putting a strain on their marriage. Sasuke stayed out later and later. Naruto stayed home and cried. He couldn't stand the fighting. It hurt him a lot. He listened to sad songs. Then he listened to upbeat songs to try and cheer himself up. It wasn't working. He needed Sasuke. His embrace and loving words. He needed to hear that he still loved him.

This particular night Naruto waited up for Sasuke. He wanted to talk to him calmly. He had come to a conclusion. He would stay by his side no matter what. He loved him too much to let go now. He loved him a little too much. Sasuke was his life. If he lost him he knew without a doubt he would die. Die of a broken heart. It hurt him too much to think about that. Though Sasuke had been coming home smelling of perfume. It broke his heart.

He knew it wouldn't be whiskey or Meth on his last breath. It'd be Sasuke's name. He had taken his name when he took those vows. He meant then and meant them now. He wouldn't survive long without Sasuke. He just knew it. He would go to Heaven or he'd go to Hell before seeing him with another. If sasuke died before him he would tell the gravedigger to dig two. Have the stone say, 'Here lies a boy who loved him a little too much.'

Finally Sasuke came home. It was almost 3 in the morning. Naruto had been awake all this time. He didn't even feel tired for sleep. He stood from his seat on the couch and looked right at the man he loved. He ran at him and engulfed him in a hug sobbing. Sasuke blinked and held him close. It wasn't like Naruto to just run up and hug him crying after a fight. Usually he would be in bed and he would have to sleep on the couch. But something had clearing upset him about this new fight. It could have been the fact he threatened to leave him.

"Sasuke I have something to say to you. It's about your threat. Please listen and don't speak until I am done. Okay?" Naruto spoke a first before Sasuke had a chance to speak to ask him why he was crying. He merely nodded at Naruto's request.

"I told you the day we wed I's gunna love you till I's dead. I made you wait till our wedding night to have sex. That was the first and last time I was going wear white. I wore a white tux while you wore a black/dark blue one. Though I had on an orange tie." Naruto sighed gently thinking of their wedding day and how happy it was.

"We were so happy. So I have to say this. I meant those vows back then and I mean them right now. Don't you go before I do I'm gunna tell the grave digger to dig two graves. I can't live without you. You are my world. My life. My soulmate. My reason for living. I will tell you right now. If you leave him or die before me I won't take to drugs or alcohol. I will die of a broken heart, it will be your name on my last breath." Naruto looked right into his eyes as he spoke. Making sure he eyes held all the emotion and love he felt for him.

Sasuke broke down and hugged him tightly. He just holds him. Naruto holds him back. Together they crumple to the floor and cry. "I would rather go to Heaven or Hell than see you with someone else. My stone will say 'Here lies a boy whose only crutch was loving one man a little too much.' So please Sasuke don't leave me. Don't leave me alone." He pleaded gently as Sasuke shook his head.

"You can't die. Not without me by your side. If you die I die too. Just because I come home smelling of perfume and maybe a few kiss marks doesn't mean I haven't been faithful. Women throw themselves at me. You know this. I push them off as fast I can but they're always trying. I promise I won't go to a bar or someplace like that without you. Even if it's for business." Was Sasuke's reply. He kissed him hard on the lips.

The kiss was returned just with just as much passion. With that then made their way to the bedroom. And that story don't go no further.

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

 **A/N: Okay that's it for this first one. Tell me what you think. Please be polite as I had barely any inspiration to write this. I need better songs. Maybe you could suggest some I could write about?**


	2. Hips Don't Lie

**A/N: I'm back again. I have a little more inspiration. This one should be longer. Please enjoy.**

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

 **Hips Don't Lie**

 **By: Shakira**

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Sasuke watched Naruto dance around. He was shaking his hips and moving his body to the music. It was sexy as Hell. He could watch it all day as his pants tightened. He was even singing along to the song. Naruto caught Sasuke staring and smiles mouthing the words, but Sasuke could tell what he was saying to a certain point. Slowly he got up and went to him to dance. He whispered into his eyes as he moved him.

"Hips don't lie. You're dancing like you want me." Sasuke said to him smirking. Naruto blushed and kept dancing. He grinded against him moving his hips mostly. Sasuke would grind back and moved away now and then to let him shake his hips. He liked it when he move without him so he could watch. His tan skin was shining with sweat in the light.

Sasuke's pale skin in comparison was shining in the light too only he wasn't sweaty yet. He spoke to him Japanese which he knew would turn Naruto on. Naruto could understand him, and it always made him want him more when he spoke it. It was their native tongue. Naruto spoke back now and then to keep him on his toes.

Sometimes he would throw in a few Spanish words to keep him on his toes as they had learned in for their class. Naruto could feel other eyes on him. But he ignored them unlike Sasuke. He glared around at anyone who dared to stare at his sexy blonde dancing. Though they were in a club with lots of people. It wasn't hard to tell who was staring which was practically everyone. They made a sight to see. Naruto was oblivious just trying to dance with Sasuke.

"No fighting Sasuke. This is about us right now." Naruto said calmly as he panted a little. He moved to leave the dance floor but he grabbed him. He captured his lips as he began to move with him once more. "You make your man wanna speak Japanese. You know that right, Naruto?" Sasuke murmured in Naruto's ear.

The attraction was there as their bodies moved together. Sasuke spun him then grabbed him close. Together they moved their hips, then Naruto pulled away and began to move a lot with his hips and chest. He used his arms to wrap around Sasuke, and to run over his body. "The way you move your body. No one can compare to you. Keep moving your hips for me." Sasuke whispered into his ear. They kept dancing until they were both a panting sweating mess.

Panting they made their way to the door and then to the car. They were going to go home and have more fun. The club was too crowded and wasn't intimate enough for them. They couldn't keep their hands off one another. It was always like this when Naruto danced. Getting through the door was hard because they tried going in at the same time.

Finally they were in and Naruto began to dance again only this time stripping off his clothes. Sasuke watched enticed by the way he moved and how his beautiful body looked. He was a dobe but he was his dobe. He never really knew Naruto could dance like he did. He usually just danced dirty with a girl he knew at the club. Or at home he would do a bit of dance moves. But never really move his hips and body like he was one with the hot music.

"When talk like that you make your man go mad, Sasuke." Naruto spoke when Sasuke said something in Japanese again. He moved to him kissing him. Naruto was willing but knew it couldn't go far. He wasn't ready. Sasuke knew it too. But still they began to make out removing Sasuke's clothes to his boxers. Naruto was in his boxers as well.

They got really close to it. The attraction was there it was always there. Both were very willing to do it. But neither would cross that line just yet. It was a line they were unsure they wanted to cross. But still Sasuke watched the signs of Naruto's body. He would know when he was ready and he was close. Oh so close. But he knew that Naruto wouldn't be ready that night. Maybe next time.

He loved Naruto and Naruto loved him. They were together and that's all that meant to them. They didn't need to have sex to be satisfied. They just needed each other. And be in each other's arms. It was special what they had. Both were virgins still wanting to save it for the most special night they could have. They came so close many times but knew it wasn't right.

But tonight was going to be night, they just knew it. They had gone to eat and to the movies, then a walk in the park. Finally they went to the club to dance. Naruto was enticing him with his dancing. They made it to the bed and slipped off their boxers. Still kissing and panting Sasuke first slipped off Naruto's then kissed, licked, and sucked his way down. After Naruto pulled his boxers off.

And that story goes no further.

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

 **A/N: I hope you liked this story. I tried to make it longer then the last. I wasn't very sure I could. I had a little inspiration. Not a whole lot. But Some. A bit more than the other one. I know I was just getting to the good part and I stopped. But I don't want to put a sex scene in this one. Maybe a future one I will.**

 **Please suggest songs you'd like me to do. Maybe I will do them. If they are inspirational enough. I'm hard to inspire. I can't help it. Please review and follow. Thanks. Bye.**


	3. The Next Contestant

**A/N: Hello again. I've noticed no one had reviewed this. That makes me sad. I've noticed two people are following it. But many have viewed it. I guess they don't like what they see. I know these things should be longer but inspiration is hard to come by. Perhaps you will like this one.**

 **Please enjoy.**

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

 **The Next Contestant**

 **By: Nickleback**

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

"I wish you would take a night off, Naruto." Spoke a raven haired man looking at said person. He was blonde and getting dressed for work. The raven watched him hungrily as he dressed in tight leather shorts and some black boots that went to his knees and a mesh mid-drift top. It showed off his spiral sun tattoo on his stomach. And his soft, seriously touchable kissable lick-able tasty tan skin. Blue eyes met black glittering.

"Just because you're rich doesn't mean I am. I need this job. It's a good job that pays well. And I get lots of tips. I know you don't like what I'm wearing for the job but it gets me the most tips. Plus I won't drink. I never do unless I'm with you. And I don't want to be burden on you, Sasuke." Spoke the one called Naruto. The raven, or Sasuke, sighed. He knew exactly how many heads he would be tearing off just by what the blonde wore.

Every time he went to the bar/club dressed to impress everyone started to hit on him. Even straight guys who came to be wing mans for their friends whether they be gay man or a lesbian woman. Even Lesbians hit on him. The girls were cool and all but they were twice as crazy comin' onto him. Every time Sasuke wasn't looking or blinked an eye someone was grabbin' his blonde's ass. Or trying to kiss him or buy him drinks.

They would usually go to the DJ and ask what he liked. If he thought he would dance with them. Or even go home with them if they plied him with enough drinks. Maybe even if they flirted enough with him. But Naruto was loyal. It didn't matter how much he drank or they tried to flirt, kiss, or grab his ass. He wouldn't leave Sasuke.

The blonde didn't mind it too much. Unless someone got obnoxious. Then he would do something. Usually tell the bouncer, who would kick them out. Sasuke on the other hand would threaten to watch them leave limping. He hated how they would grab Naruto's ass. Even if it was perky, round, plump, and just plain fun to grab, squeeze and hold. Still Naruto would bat an eye and a random person would grab his ass. Or they would touch him in some way.

Sasuke followed Naruto out of their shared apartment then to the car. He slid in the driver side while Naruto slid into the passenger's side. The get to the club/bar and head in. Sasuke sighs as they walk in and everyone stops to stare. Well except a few people like the DJ and their Bartenders. They were used to Naruto dressing for the job. Sasuke could judge just how many heads he was going to have to tear off by what Naruto was wearing.

"This time somebody's getting hurt." He spoke to himself. He looks rather harshly at a guy who had grabbed Naruto's ass. "Is that your hand on my boyfriend?" Spoke up the raven the man just looked at him. "What?" came the reply. "Is that your hand?" Sasuke simply asked again not liking to repeat himself.

"Yeah. Why?" came the retort. He had let go to look at the raven. Naruto was oblivious as he was walking on. "I wish you'd do it again. I'll watch you leave here limping", replied the raven. He really wished he would take the night off. Each night seems to be getting worse each night he worked. The man backs away. Sasuke follows his blonde boyfriend. He glared at people.

He feared the ladies, they were cool but twice as crazy. They fought dirty. And could get him arrested faster than a guy could that was hitting on Naruto. He sighs and watches Naruto. He notices another person grab his ass and talk to him. "Here comes the next contestant. Every time he bats an eyelash someone is coming onto him. I really wish he would take a few nights off. If it weren't for me he would have been drugged and raped possibly.

Naruto was doing his job serving and bringing people in because they wanted to see the hottie that was making heads turn. There was a long line outside the door. The bouncers were refusing a lot of them because they looked like trouble and some were too young. Man did he drum up business. Sasuke was glaring at everyone. They were undeterred that Naruto was taken. They all wanted to make him theirs.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore and grabs him and kisses him deeply. Naruto made a muffled noise of surprise. But he gave in finally with a little struggling. That was after he realized it was Sasuke. Some people catcalled, while most of the others grumbled and glared wanting to be the one the blonde was kissing as passionately as he was the raven. It upset them. They were never going to get him. But they would try even harder. It didn't matter to them that he was taken.

Finally they pulled apart after then to fifteen minutes. Naruto looked thoroughly kissed his lips swollen and pouty. But Sasuke loved it. It made him look hotter. Which was a bad thing cause now everyone was trying to get a piece of the blonde even more. Sighing Sasuke sat down and kept his eyes on the blonde for the night.

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this. I enjoyed writing it. It was fun. I can't wait to do more. Please Review and follow. Even favorite this thing if you want. I hope you can't wait to see more. Suggest songs if you want. I will try to do them. See ya!**


End file.
